ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Weirdo Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Seth 10 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Batking30 (Talk) 16:26, 12 June 2010 Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. Re: Ragnord It's a good idea, but for some reason I can't see the edit on the Fan-made Villains section you did when you wrote about him there. And from where did you get that name? Omernoy121 04:42, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Simein 10 No, I don't own him, Omernoy does. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 07:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Simien 10 It's okay. Just give the idea you had and I'll write in the crossovers section.Omernoy121 12:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 ultimate contest Why haven't you done anything with the Ben 10 ultimate contest? It was supposed to end 21 days ago!Agent K 14:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, I really hope we can become friends. Since you were gone for a month i guess i should tell you about the recent things that happened. But not much happened, exept that Batking30 got his admin right's taken away for a week then he got it taken away complety. I think he made this thing ummmmmm.... pages you can edit for badges. Yeah thats how it went. Well bye for now ::) Hey Ditto Ditto 23:57, October 1, 2010 (UTC) No not for making badges. he had his admin right taken away because he said that he can give people badges just for editing cetain pages, even if the creater dosen't want him to. They got this admin from another wiki to clean the mess up. And batking30 just made more drama by putting on the main page "should batking30 come back to the wiki". he just had his rights taken away for a week but he was acting like it was forever. It was all a dramatic mess HELLO!!!!!!!! ::) Yes drama is annoying Sorry I forget my signature and what do you mean by whose commiting those Hey Ditto Ditto 23:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Batking30. He was being dramatic because he put on the front page"should batking30 come back to the wiki". His rights were taken away for a week and he acted like he was banned from the wiki Hey Ditto Ditto 00:09, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Did not mean 4 the drama.This is not a soap operah LOL User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 20:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Early September Late August is when it happened. User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 21:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Spongebob Sweet.I hope you get it.Also Duncan and I have a long friendship so he would not do that. User_talk:Batking30Cody x Sierra 21:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Logo Do you know how? I have noo clue. Duncan Crook, the best thing that's ever happend to you. hey dude,I hope theres no problem with the upgrades I did to the images of Splix.Smallvilleantonio 23:35, October 7, 2010 (UTC) dude hey dude,to do some stuff like my ben 10 ultimate alien wallpaper and the splix stuff,just 'download portable adobe photoshop cs4 ' Smallvilleantonio 23:48, October 7, 2010 (UTC) hey dude, i see you have a lot of imagination in what i have read in your articles.I f you have cretaed superhero,mutants,superhuman stuff please go to supernova.wikia.com and edit there any superhero like stuff and if you create your series ill put your logo on the main page.Smallvilleantonio 00:32, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Splix 10 How did you make that intertitle. It looks awesome. Hey Ditto Ditto 20:28, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Well do you know how he made them I think it's probably photoshop............and if it is i think i'm going to borrow my cousins copy of photoshop Logo Can you change it too this: Azmuth Of The Wiki hey dude,did you like the new logo i made for the wiki? and also if you have any other imaginated ideas that has nothing to do with ben 10,could you join us at fanfictioncomics.wikia.com and post your ideas for 100% original characters you have created your self and stories and other stuff ,please if you can and have ideas made by yourself go there!thanks.Smallvilleantonio 03:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC) hey dude,did you like the new logo i made for the wiki? and also if you have any other imaginated ideas that has nothing to do with ben 10,could you join us at fanfictioncomics.wikia.com and post your ideas for 100% original characters you have created your self and stories and other stuff ,please if you can and have ideas made by yourself go there!thanks.Smallvilleantonio 03:55, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Simien 10 Why did you use the picture I drew and used on the Hathor page! Don't put a pic at all on the page or make yourself a pic but don't take mine! Omernoy121 06:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC) hey,dude sorry for the low quality trailer i did,but it was like that because i did it fast,like pre-production stuff.because im very bussy studying at my last year at highschool,i hope you like the 1.0 trailer,im working on the 2.0 trailer.22:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC)Smallvilleantonio hey dude ,about that issue with the planets, I can help you making planets, I can make planets,just leave me a lsit with the planet's characteristics and colors and that stuff on my talk page!22:05, October 9, 2010 (UTC)Smallvilleantonio Comics If you have any idea's on comics or manga's go to http://fanfictioncomics.wikia.com/wiki/Fanfiction_Comics_Wiki The Creator of Fanfiction Comics Wiki 18:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi!! Hello, dude.... Whats up???????????????????????????? Assist Hey Weirdo Guy, i'm Larry1996 and i created a new episode for Ken 10: Ultimate Evolution called Kelsey 10: Ultimate Evolution, where Kenny is turned into a girl by Hex, and starts to like girl stuff. I was wondering if you can edit it some more for me ol' buddy ol' pal. FINE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I heard you send Larry1996 a message about the block, and he was helping make edits, but you were a jerk to him. He'll promise he won't steal off people's fan fics, and if you don't accept his apology, you won't add more of that Kelsey 10: Ultimate Evolution episode he was creating for you. It's your choice!!!!!!!!! 01:43, December 22, 2010 (UTC) i'm sorry i'm sorry i called you a jerk, and yes, i am Larry1996, and i promise i will ask permission to copy people's stuff 02:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Binkatong made a picture of the Ultimate Alien and put it on the page. Strangely, though, yours is more how I picture him in my show. I've got it! He'll get mutated for a while, looking like your picture. Although I'll do that, Binkatong did her picture first. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 00:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Snow-Woman She's my sister. Spread this to all admins that she's new, and I let her make "Alien Ultimate" to enter my contest. If she does anything bad, she's new to Wikia and editing by herself. Excuse her for beginning mistakes. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (My talk, blog, Phineas and Ferb series, Ben 10 series) 02:33, December 23, 2010 (UTC) PS. You're alien's weird. Well, you are a weirdo, so you say. Please! Aren't you gonna edit something in Kelsey 10: Ultimate Evolution? Larry1996 01:48, December 25, 2010 (UTC) How am i doing? Am i doing better without stealing ideas? Larry1996 12:16, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Gwendolyn Tennyson pages There are two Gwendolyn Tennyson pages The Gwendolyn Tennyson (Ken 10) page and Gwendolyn page. Just letting you know. Waiyenoo111 Talk!! 14:08, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure? I think you should talk to Roads, because it's his series, not mine. Larry1996 15:08, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I think i'll ask Hey, i'm gonna ask Roads if i could make a sequel for Ben 10: Multi Trixes, besides you did send that message you sended me Larry1996 20:08, December 25, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome I added 3 new episodes to Ben 10: Unlimited Power and an episode list to Splix 10. Larry1996 22:43, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Alienator In the pre-judging, you were found to be in second place. If no one else enters, this will be certain. -Roads' Profile, talk page, blog, and Ben 10 series. 16:37, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Art Request I'm sorry, but I can only do one picture per person, which means you're going to have to pick which one you want me to draw more. But I would be happy to do one for you! ^^ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 13:11, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Ghostgrade I would like you to make a picture of Zs'Skayr's Mechomorph fused form. Make him look like Zs'Skayr, no sunsheild, but all black with a purple Upgrade line pattern. -[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:18, December 30, 2010 (UTC) PS1. Binkatong said one art request per person, but she "resets the count" in February. PS2. If you want, you can copy this mid-drawing and make a green version with the Omnitrix. PS3. Don't confuse the PS's with PlayStation! Congratulations! Christmas presents are so 6 days ago. Here's a New Year's present! -[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 22:01, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh Well, I'll make the Ghostgrade pages more descriptive. Maybe I will have to wait until February to use Binkatong's art service. Anyway, Happy New Year! -[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 06:04, January 1, 2011 (UTC) PS. I just got home from a New-Year's-Eve-Service at my church that lasted until midnight. UTC is apparently not what I use. Also, Ghostgrade's creator is Waiyenoo's cousin, so I asked Waiyenoo if I could use him. I beg your pardon Congrats on making an episode where Ben is turned into a girl, mind if i borrow it. Oh and by the way, you'll have to replace the word "*****" with a better word that's not bad languange, it is a terrible bad word. Larry1996 01:13, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Contest Wanna join my hero time contest - Len Vennyson 14:03, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Sup. I just made the first episode of mark 6 so can read it and tell me if its good. Hers the link The Super Hero Prodigy Part 1 . Thanks! Thanks, thanks, thanks, and, err, Batking said he'd make me an admin when I reach 1,000 edits. You can do it now, and I'll tell Batking. Sooo... [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:15, January 7, 2011 (UTC) A Few Things *Why does the home page have a link to "Ben 10 Fan-Fiction 2?" It makes no sense that "this is too big." The Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki has over 3,000 pages, and it's one Wiki. *What's "Ultra Big Chill" on your profile? Is it part of a series you're working on? *Why did you cancel Seth 10? Aside from the name not rhyming, it sounds like a potential great series! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 18:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: A Few Things Okay, and I don't see anything wrong with this one. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 18:54, January 8, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? I meant this Fanon Wiki. There's no point in another. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 18:58, January 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ultimatehero Not exactly. He, err, broke a rule on one of my blogs saying to only comment in reply form to my main comments. He made his own, and I copy/pasted it and deleted the original. I told him I may block him for two hours if he continued, but didn't think he would. He hasn't yet, and I don't expect him to. I guess I sounded like I'd block him for a long time. Tell others who heard this what the real case is, okay? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:42, January 8, 2011 (UTC) No, he didn't. Here's the real story... Ultimatehero made a comment. Only, you're only supposed to comment in reply form to the four main comments. His comment was a main comment. That's against the blog's rules. I copy/pasted the comment's text to a new one in one of the main comments, and deleted the original. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) PS. Are you still confused? You're right. I'll strikethrough his message, with an explanation. That is no reason. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 19:57, January 8, 2011 (UTC) You're Welcome! Also, I changed the message on and the homepage a little. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 20:00, January 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Scrapped Idea Thanks! I'll consider how he'll appear. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 21:39, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah She was right. And so are you. I struck through the message and explained. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:02, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello Wait, I've never talked to you before? Wow, I could've sworn. XD Anyway, hi, and thank you! I like Splix 10 as well. ;D So, is that new Hero category thing for good guy characters, pretty much? --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 00:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Albedo and Darkstar Mind if i borrow the idea of Darkstar getting through with Albedo and kills him after they battle Ben's darkside? Larry1996 02:59, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Please leave a message on my user. Larry1996 10:58, January 10, 2011 (UTC) So you'll let me borrow it? Larry1996 22:42, January 10, 2011 (UTC) BTW What's short for BTW? Larry1996 22:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! They're great! Only, the Mannamatrix is all pink. Could you edit it and re-upload it? Thanks! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 00:33, January 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Aliens Well, the aliens are to be used in Season 3, which is a while off. When the Season ends, I'll close the blog. I'll check some more. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 23:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Kai Why don't you write an episode that Kai divorces from Edwin that she cares about Alan Albright, and in the end, she and Alan marry each other. Larry1996 03:28, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Please leave a message on my talk page. Larry1996 05:41, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Zynon I have no problem with using Zynon in your series but can you change the picture you put on his page a little? Just change his eye color to green and move the mechanical leg to the back row of legs.Omernoy121 11:54, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Art I heard you made a good picture for Ultimate MultiFreak. Roads says that Kraven, Gray Strength, and Infestation are just bad-looking mash ups. He wants me to get a better picture and suggested you. If you will do it, make the aliens like these. Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 20:48, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Art You've got it! :D Do you have anything specific that you want me to incorporate? --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 22:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Don't I guess it did sound a little mean, but I didn't mean for it to. Also, about the art thing, I said you didn't want an art service, but I guess I gave him that impression. Also, your pictures are good. How do you make them? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (talk, blog, and Ben 10 series) 12:45, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Art I see you started an art business. Can you make Kraven now? Ultimateheration! Hero's Ultimall 23:29, January 17, 2011 (UTC)